(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knee joint structure, and in particular, to a knee joint structure mounted to the amputated region of the thigh. The knee joint structure is provided with twisting and rotating device allowing the disabled to walk normally and naturally.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional artificial knee joint structure can only provide bending and kneeing action and when waling on uneven ground, due to the weigh of the user exerted onto the knee joint structure, the thigh will withstand different pressure and an outward pulling force will form at the sleeve, and the thigh will swing outward and twisting. This will cause pain to the muscle at the rear section. In other words, conventional artificial knee joint structure cannot be adjusted to withstand the weight of the user and the various type of road surface. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rotating pneumatic knee joint structure, which mitigates the above drawback.